Our population is constantly exposed to health risks. People can spread and contract serious illnesses by merely failing to wash their hands after touching seemingly innocuous items such as grocery goods, and they can develop life threatening diseases by picking up and handling improperly disposed waste. Moreover, viruses that were once thought to be confined to animals are infecting humans who come in contact with the sick animal or its waste. Public concern over sanitation is accordingly escalating and people are regularly adopting more stringent sanitary practices. This is especially true when they are disposing medical waste or even a child's diapers.
A growing market exists for disposing of various types of refuse, including diapers. Just a few diaper disposal products on the market include the Diaper Genie®, Diaper Dekor®, Diaper Champ®. In general, these products look like a waste basket and are configured to use refillable plastic cartridges or plastic bags that envelope and seal the diaper to prevent odor and the spread of germs. Not infrequently, however, the disposed diaper will puncture the bag or the cartridge fails to properly enclose seal the diaper. Moreover, they require regular replacement of the cartridges or bags.